


Tied together

by Internetoyster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Dungeon, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omorashi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetoyster/pseuds/Internetoyster
Summary: A middle aged wizard and his 18 year old apprentice find themselves captured and tied chest to chest in a strange room. While waiting for a chance to escape, the younger man begins to regret drinking all that water earlier...
Kudos: 28





	Tied together

"What's the matter? Why are you squirming so?"  
He wouldn't meet his master's eyes. "I'm fine" he mumbled, his muscle tension disproving his words.   
"We're going to be here for a while. Out with it."  
"I just really need to piss" he scrunched up further in embarrassment and desperation.   
"Is that all?" Rhys couldn't see his face but he could hear the slight amusement in his voice.  
"I really have to go" Rhys whined.   
"Well stop moaning about it and do it" said the wizard as if it were that simple.   
"I-I can't"  
"Why not?"  
Rhys cranked his neck up to try to determine if the wizard was joking. "We're" his voice straining from the angle of his throat, "tied together. If I go..." he turned away again.   
"Yes..." the wizard egged on  
"I could never, Master. I would never be able to forgive myself if I-I p-p-pissed on you."  
"Nonsense." Replyed the wizard. "We could very well be here for several days. There's no sense in either of us being any more uncomfortable than we have to. Relieve yourself and get it over with."  
"I can't! It's not right. Besides I don't think I could even if I wanted to."  
"Rhys" his voice was suddenly stern "I order you to piss on me."  
Rhys began to sniffle as the tears formed in his eyes.   
The wizard sighed. "Fine, I will go first so you do not feel improper. The wizard closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. Rhys held his breath, not daring to move an inch. Then his master exhaled slowly, almost a low sigh of relief. After a moment Rhys began to feel heat, then dampness against his leg. His master was pissing on him. It quickly seeped through his clothes; most of his crotch and upper thigh were soaked by the time the wizard had finished. Rhys was shivering and sobbing quietly at the situation.   
"Now," the wizard said much more gently "try to go"  
Rhys didn't want to, but his bladder ached a cold wet pain and he couldn't disobey a direct order. He tried to let go. He tried squeezing his abdominal muscles but he couldn't override his body when it knew it was so wrong.  
After several minutes of tensing and pushing he was more desperate than ever.   
"I can't do it, I told you I couldn't" he sobbed.  
"Then I will help you" the wizard said suddenly flipping the two of them over so Rhys was lying supine and the wizards entire weight was resting on top of him.   
"What are you doing?" Rhys gasped, struggling to breathe under the weight.  
"Shh," the wizard shifted and began to rock slowly, up and down. "Just relax" he said  
Rhys gasped as the wizard began to grind his pubic bone into Rhys' bladder.   
"No stop" Rhys begged. "I'll piss"   
There was no point trying to flip back over. His master was much bigger and stronger than he was. The wizard grunted as he continued thrust his hips to apply staccato pressure to his apprentice's abdomen.   
"No..." Rhys protests were weakening   
"Shh" the wizard said again, wrapping the top half of his body around Rhys' comfortingly as he could while tied to him.   
On a down thrust Rhys felt a spurt jet out into his trousers.  
"Oh oh no"  
"That's it boy"  
Another grind and that was it.  
"Noooo! I'm pissing! I'm pissing on you, Master! I'm so sorry--ughhhhh!"   
The wizard kept grinding down until the boy stopped shuddering.   
Rhys continued to cry softly as the wizard rolled them back over, their clothes making wet sounds as they squished together then sloshed onto the ground beneath them.   
"Dry your tears, boy. We need to conserve our fluids."


End file.
